THE CURE
by kjay1
Summary: Xanatos finds a doctor who claims he can cure Derek and the Mutates, but it sounds too good to be true...


THE CURE 

**_NOTE:Bare with me here. I have to write this for legal reasons. This fanfic is about the animated T.V. show "GARGOYLES" and belongs to Disney, and are not mine in any way, ect, ect..._**

_Previously on Gargoyles..._   


Elisa:Look, I want to help you. 

Derek/Talon:Promise? 

Elisa:Cross my heart. 

Derek/Talon:Hope to-- 

Elisa:Derek?! Derek, is that you?! 

Derek/Talon:No! 

Elisa:Xanatos did this to you!!   
**From Metamorphosis**

"How is the search going Owen?" Xanatos asked, who was sitting at his desk in his office. 

"I narrowed the search down to three scientist, Sir." Owen said, as he put three folders on Xanatos desk. 

"Ah. Very good Owen." Xanatos said, looking through the files. 

"You know Elisa is not going to like this David." Fox said, as she came in the room, holding a very hyper, squimming Alex. "You know she's still mad for what you did."

"I know." Xanatos said, smirking. 

"Maza, I have someone that wants to see you." Frankie said, as he walked with Elisa into the Squad room. "Her name is Be--" 

"Beth?!" Elisa exclaimed, seeing her sister sitting at her desk.

"I didn't know where to put her, so I let her sit at you're desk." Frankie added on. 

Beth sat up suddenly when she heard her name.

"Hi sis!" Beth chimed, as she waved to Elisa.

"What are you doing here?" Elisa asked, a little surpised. "You could of called you know."

"I know, I'm sorry okay?" Beth said, while tracing imaginary lines in the floor with her foot. "I'm on my break from collage, and I wanted to come here to see you all. You, Mom, Dad," And in a low voice she added, "Derek." 

Elisa sighed. She haven't seen Derek in a while, and felt guilty. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him. It was that everytime she went down there, Elisa couldn't help feeling mad. Mad at Xanatos for what he _did_ to Derek. And at the same time, Xanatos was the one that was keeping the Gargoyles safe from the Quarrymen.

It made Elisa's head spin into confusion.

Finally Elisa spoke.

"I was thinking about seeing Derek today. After I finish this paperwork, we'll drop by my apartment, drop off your stuff, and then we'll go see Derek." 

**

****

**

"So how are things going around here?" Beth asked, when they got to the apartment.

"Not too good." Elisa said tiredly. "The Quarrymen are still on their anti-Gargoyles rampage. And that's not the worst of it." She added on, remembering the Pack incident.

"I'm sorry." Beth said sadly. "Maybe it'll be better if you moved you know. To get away from all of--"

"You know I can't do that." Elisa interrupted.

Beth was going to say something esle, but the phone ranged.

Elisa went to pick it up.

"Hello?" Elisa answered.

"Detective Maza." An emotionaless voice said, at the other end.

"Owen Burnett?!" Elisa said shocked.

Owen Burnett was the last person she expected to call her. Which means that Xanatos was up to something.

"What do you want?" Elisa asked suspciously.

"As you may realize, Mr. Xanatos is greatful because you and the Gargoyles saved Alexander." Owen said.

"I'm glad he feels gratitude." Elisa said sarcastically.

"Xanatos is sorry for the trouble he's caused between you, your family, and the Gargoyles. So Xanatos would like to make up by attempting to reverse the mutantions on Derek, and the other mutates--"

"What??!!" Elisa boomed, cutting Owen off. She was gripping the phone so hard, that she could crush it.

"You think Xanatos could just smooth everything over by--"

"He has narrowed the search down to one scientist." Owen said, talking on, not paying attention to Elisa's protest. "He claims that he could reverse the mutation, _and_ make the clones more intelligent."

Elisa was listening, and for a brief second, the blood of rage stopped rushing in her cheeks. What if Xanatos _could_ make Derek normal again? Derek didn't have the right to spend the rest of his life as a half bat, half panther just because _she_ had a grudge against Xanatos. Derek deserved a chance to be normal.

And human.

"I'll think about it." Elisa said at last. "I'll tell Derek to see what he thinks. But if Xanatos is lying..." Elisa let her threat hang in the air. Then she hung up the phone.

"You think Xanatos could do that?" Beth said, grabbing Elisa's arm, after she over heard the conversation.

"I wish I knew Beth." Elisa said.

**

****

**

_In the Labyrinth_

When Elisa and Beth got down to the Labyrinth, it was fulled with commotion. It seemed like a group of homeless people just moved in and, Derek was helping them seattle in. Maggie was keeping the kids busy, while Claw was moving some boxes.

Then Claw looked up and saw Elisa. He went up to Derek, tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed.

Derek looked up. "Elisa!" Derek said happily, as he went up to her. "No time no see, sis." Then Derek saw Beth, "You brought Beth down here too."

Derek gave Elisa and Beth a hug.

"It seem's that your pretty busy down here." Elisa said, looking at all the people.

"Well these people got burnt out of their apartment building, and the Shelter couldn't hold them all."

"I glad to know that you're okay fuzzy." Beth said teasingly.

Derek smiled. "So how's everybody?" He asked. 

"Mom and Dad are doing okay, and so are the Gargoyles." Elisa said.

"Hello Elisa." Maggie said, walking up to her.

"Hi Maggie." Elisa said.

While everyone was standing there talking, and such, Beth cocked an eyebrow at Elisa, and cleared her throat. Elisa deliberately didn't look at her. She knew what Beth wanted her to do.

"Fine, _I'll_ tell them." Beth threatened.

"Tell us what?" Derek asked, looking at Elisa.

Elisa sighed slowly.

"It's about Xanatos." She said.

"What about him?" Derek asked, giving Elisa a sideways look.

"He says that he has found a scientist that might be able to cure all of you. To make you human again."

Derek, Maggie, and Claw started to look at each other.

"He had Owen call me today, to tell me. I told him that I'll tell you guys. This is you're decision, but I'm skeptical." Elisa said.

Derek was quiet for a while, trying to absorb all this information. Then he spoke.

"I know we don't really trust Xanatos even though he's trying to be good and all. But what if he _could_ really make us normal again?"

"I say we go for it." Maggie said. "Even though I finally accept the way that I am doesn't mean I want to stay this way, if there ever was a chance..." Maggie looked at her clawed hands. "Trust has to come from **somewhere**."

Claw couldn't talk, so he just nodded in agreement.

"So I guess the answer is 'Yes' then." Elisa said.

"I'll go to see Xanatos today and check this scientist out."

_Noon that same day in the Erie building_

"I'm gald you came detective." Xanatos said, when Elisa walked in his office.

"I'm only here to check out this scientist." Elisa said, sitting down. "I don't want another Sevarius."

"Of course not." Xanatos said, wishing that Elisa was more trusting. "That's why I want you to see for yourself that I'm only trying to help."

Xanatos pressed a button on the intercom on his desk. "Owen, you can show our scientist in now." He said into the intercom.

A few mintues later a man came into the room.

He was about 6 feet tall, with green eyes and brown hair that was going grey around the temples. He had on a light brown suit with a white shirt and a dark brown tie, and he also carried a black painted wooden cane.

"Detective Maza, this is Doctor Micheal Thorgan." Xanatos said in his introducing voice.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Maza." Thorgan said, as he shooked Elisa's hand.

"Mr. Thorgan has worked in biochemistry, and in the genetic sciences for over twenty years." Xanatos talked on. "He is also a M.D.P>Elisa just looked at Thorgan skeptically. He looked like a nice guy, but Elisa learnt to never trust outside appearances.

"It took me a while to agree to work for Mr. Xanatos when he told me what he had Gen-U-tech do to your brother." Thorgan said. "I don't believe in altering human DNA with animal DNA I have a very high standard of morals. But you're brother and his friends deserve to be human, no matter how I felt."

Thorgan's statement made Elisa feel a little dèjà Vu.

"So what arw you going to do?" Elisa asked, trying to shake off her doubts.

"Well, it's a involved process." Thorgan said, explaining. "First I'll need blood samples from Derek and his friends. Then I'll try to split the animal DNA from the human DNA in the samples. If I can do that, then I can work on an antidote. Once I have the antidote, I'll take more blood samples, and test the antidote on it. If the antidote can destory the animal DNA without harming the human DNA, then we can use it."

"Sounds simple enough." Elisa said.

"I would like to meet you're brother today, if you don't mind." Thorgan said to Elisa.

"Sure, later this evening." Elisa said.

"Great." Xanatos said cheerfully. "Is there anything you need to work with, Mr. Thorgan? I have the best labs that money can buy."

"No thank you Mr. Xanatos." Thorgan said. "I work better in my own lab."

"So I'll bring you to Derek at six o'clock." Elisa said.

"Allright." Thorgan said. "I wouldn't miss it." 

**

****

**

"So Xanatos is trying to prove his good faith huh?" Matt said to Elisa, as they were sitting in the Diner later that evening.

"Yeah." Elisa said, as she was staring at her cup of coffee. "He hired this scientist that claims that can cure Derek."

"Did you meet the guy?" Matt asked.

"I did today. He seemed like a nice guy..." Elisa paused.

"But you still don't trust him." Matt said, breaking the pause. 

Elisa looked up from her coffee, and looked around the diner. She saw the T.V. that was on the self in the far corner of the wall. On that T.V. was anchor Travis Marshall, doing a "man on the street" lead about different people's opinions about the Gargoyles. Elisa watched. 

"--That's all they are. Flyin' bats. Castaway is tryin' to help git' rid of 'em! Why don't you just leave 'em alone!" One man said.

A wrinkle formed on Elisa's forehead. She looked away from the T.V. screen.

"I just don't know if I should ever trust that man. It's like the whole world done blown up in my face." Elisa said. "Xanatos is a great actor. One moment he's with you, the next second he stab's a knife in you're back. Sometimes I blame myself for what happened to Derek. If I could of convinced him better about Xanatos, none of this wouldn't of happened. Now Xanatos is trying to be goody, goody. _Why_ should I trust that man!"

"Because of _that_, that's why." Matt said, pointing to the picture of Castaway that just popped up on the T.V. screen. "You see Elisa, we're in a little war right now. Castaway is turning the city in the 'Gargwars'. It seems that everyone wants the Gargoyles dead. The Gargoyles need as many friends they can make in this world even if it's a bad guy turned good." 

"I know." Elisa said quietly. "I'm just scared that if I trust Xanatos, and if he turns against us, and something bad happens to Derek or the Gargoyles it would be my fault. I couldn't live with myself."

Matt sighed. "Elisa sometimes you have to make sacrifices. Trust is good and deadly. You trust the wrong people, and the Gargoyles are dead. If you don't trust Xanatos the Gargoyles could end up dead."

"Confusing isn't?" Elisa said uncertainly.

"Yeah. I rather trust someone that not to." Matt said. "Look what happened to Demona. She hated and distrusted all humans, and look how that turned out. I wouldn't want to be responsible for the death of over 100 Gargoyles because I _didn't_ trust anyone."

That grinded Elisa's thoughts to a halt.

"It's just that I feel that I have a certain responsibility that's all." Elisa said finally.

Matt looked at Elisa for a long time and she looked away, feeling uncomfortable.

"You are not alone Elisa." Matt said. "You have friends. Friends that will help you through all this."

"That's good to know." Elisa said.

Matt grabbed Elisa's arm. "In hard times I bet people every where have friends they can trust and be honest with. Friends that people would never lose faith in them, no matter what."

Elisa looked at Matt, feeling awed and mushy. She had a strong desire to burst out crying. Elisa also had a strangest desire to hug Matt. But she didn't do either.

"But if it makes you feel any better, I'll check up on that scientist guy for you." Matt said, getting up.

"Thanks Matt." Elisa said.

_Later in the Labyrinth_

"This is Derek, Maggie, and Claw." Elisa said introducing Thorgan to the mutates.

"I didn't expect them to look like this." Thorgan said, as he gave Derek a inpectful look.

"What do you mean, _expected_?" Elisa asked.

"Well, you can't mix DNA of unrelated organisms together, because of the different number of chromosones." Thorgan said. "An organism must have an exact number of chromosones. If it doesn't, genetic diseases like down's syndrome can result. That's why I didn't expect Derek and his friends to be so healthy."

"You're wrong Dr. Thorgan." Maggie said, pointing to Claw. "Claw has paid a price for his mutation. He is mute."

Claw looked down sadly, agreeing. Thorgan's eyebrows jerked up as in surpise.

"I'm sorry." Thorgan said. "I'll try my best to help you."

"And there are also the clones." Derek said. "I'll show you to them."

Derek went in the room that the clones were in. The clones, who are copies of Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, and Hudson; and Delilah, who was a copy of Elisa and Demona blended together, were all taking turns reading "Green eggs and ham".

"I-I don't wa-want to eat them on a boat-" Read Malibu, who was the clone of Brooklyn. 

While the clones were reading, Derek told Thorgan their story. "When the clones were made, they were 'programed' to be as simple minded as possible. Now I'm trying to teach them how to read, and to think for themselves."

Thorgan looked at the clones amazed.

"Invitro programming? I thought it couldn't be done. But I think I can boost their intelligence."

"You can do that?" Elisa asked skeptically.

"Maybe." Thorgan said. "If Derek started teaching them soon after their creation. They won't be genises, but at least they'll be able to think, and make decisions to a certain extent. I did it in rats once."

"We forgot about Fang!" Maggie said, like she just remembered.

"Who's Fang?" Thorgan asked.

"He's one of us." Derek said sighing. "But he's locked up. He doesn't want to be cured."

"I talked to him this morning about it, but he says he don't want to be changed." Maggie said pitifully.

"Well I would like to hear what he has to say for myself." Thorgan said. "Maybe he'll change his mind when he see's me."

"Good luck." Elisa said.

Then they all walked to where Fang's cell was. "Well if it isn't Mr. 'Large and in charge', decending from up high to mingle with the commoners." Fang said, when Derek walked in.

"I'm not hear to listen to you're mouth, Fang." Derek said. "Dr. Thorgan is here to talk to you."

Thorgan stepped in the room.

"Well Xanatos sure picked a scrawny lookin' guy." Fang said, looking at Thorgan.

Thorgan paid no mind to Fang's comment. "I want to help you. Let me try to cure you."

"Cure?!" Fang sneered. "I don't understand why you guys want a 'cure' from this." Fang flexed his arms. "I don't want to go back to being a weak and helpless human, so take your cure and stuff it!"

"Look, Fang--" Derek began.

But Thorgan gave a little shake of his head and Derek stopped talking.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Thorgan said. "But when I find a cure, I'll save it just in case you change you mind."

"Let's get out of here." Derek said, leaving. "We're not getting any where standing _here_." 

Everyone left Fang to himself. Fang just smirked and scratched a line in the wall.

After the meeting with Fang, Thorgan told Derek, Maggie, and Claw how he was going to try to cure them. He also took blood samples from them and the clones.

"It will take me two weeks to find out how Dr. Sevarius combined the DNA, and find an antidote." Thorgan said, as he put the blood filled tubes in his suitcase.

"Okay." Derek said.

"Come on let's go." Elisa said to Thorgan. "I have to get back to work before the captain misses me."

"Bye Elisa." Derek said, waving as Elisa and Thorgan left. "See you again soon."

**

****

**

Over the last couple of weeks, Thorgan worked on the serum that was supposed to cure Derek, Maggie, and Claw. Elisa took Thorgan back to the Labyrinth to get the last blood samples he'll need.

"So how's that serum coming along?" Derek asked after Thorgan drew the blood from his arm.

"It's almost complete." Thorgan said. "It's finished, but I'll need these blood samples to test the serum on to make sure it's safe." Thorgan then went up to Claw. Claw stuck out his arm. "When I use the serum on you (and if it's safe), you'll get your voice back. But you won't start talking right a way, it'll take a while."

Claw smiled and nodded. He didn't care how long it took, as long as he'll be able to talk again.

"While everyone was distracted, Elisa saw a test tube filled with a clear green liquid stick out of Thorgan's bag. She bent down to act like she was fixing her boots (even though her boots didn't have laces). Elisa picked up the test tube and put it in her pocket.

_An hour later at the 23rd Precinct_

"So did you find anything on Thorgan?" Elisa asked Matt in the Squad room later that evening.

"Nothing." Matt said. "The guy is sqeaky clean. He has awards and everything. I even checked out the places he studied. Same thing. So you see Elisa, Xanatos is not going to betry you."

Matt then saw the test tube that was sticking out of Elisa's pocket.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Oh this," Elisa said pulling the tube out her pocket. "Is something I pulled off from Thorgan. I want the Lab techs to check it out to make sure it's not mutation or anything."

"Elisa don't you think that's just going a little bit too far?" Matt said.

Elisa looked down and shrugged. "Being careful doesn't hurt. Plus it was dad's idea. He's a bit more skeptical then I am."

"I see where you get it from." Matt said smirking.

A week later, Elisa was sitting at her desk trying to finish some reports. She was starting to believe that everything might turn out okay after all. Derek would be okay, and Thorgan was not a Sevarius.

She hoped.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello? Detective Maza here." Elisa said, answering the phone.

"Detective Maza, this is Owen." Owen said in his monotone voice.

"Yes?" Elisa responded.

"Thorgan has the serum ready. It has been proven safe, and his ready to use it on the mutantes."

"What?!" Elisa exclaimed, jumping out of her chair.

"He's at the Labyrinth now, and won't use it unless you're there." Owen said.

"I'll be right there!" Elisa said, hanging up the phone.

Elisa got up, and ran out the Squad room, and ended up bumping into Chantè.

"Ow!" Chantè said when Elisa ramed into her. "What's the rush?"

"Sorry!" Elisa said rushing off.

"Where you off to?" Chantè asked, fixing her jacket.

"Somewhere important!" Elisa said. "Tell Matt I'll be back."

"Okay." Chantè said, watching Elisa go out the door. 

Chante walked by Matt's desk. She saw that the computer was on. Chante was about to turn on the screen saver, when she saw Thorgan's name, and under it was all the places that he praticed it.

"THORGAN?!" Chante said in slight shock.

"Chante have you seen Elisa?!" Matt said, popping up behind Chante, distracting her thoughts.

"Yeah." Chante said. "Elisa just left here in a big hurry. She said that she'll be back."

Matt's eyes jerked up in shock.

"Are you looking for a doctor?" Chante asked, pointing to Thorgan's name on the computer screen.

"Um-uh, yes, for a friend." Matt said, like he was in a hurry.

Chante moved her face closer to Matt's. She narrowed her eyes. "What ever you do, don't pick Thorgan." She said darkly.

"Why?" Matt asked. "You know him?"

"I've heard of him." Chante said coldly. "That man may seem all good, but believe me, he's not. Try and find another doctor for your friend."

Chante then looked at Matt like she wanted to say something esle, but instead she walked away. Matt wanted to urgue Chante on to tell him more, but he didn't. He had to make a phone call before it was too late.

Matt grabbed the phone and began to dail erratically.

"Hello?" Xanatos answered.

"Mr. X, Derek and the mutates are in serious trouble."

"How so?" Xanatos said, shocked.

"A few weeks ago, Elisa gave me a vile of serum she swiped off of Thorgan." Matt said. "The Lab said the stuff was harmless. Until today when they called and told me that it was harmless _by itself_. Plus just now my partner Chante told me that Thorgan was not what he seemed to be."

"What did she say?!" Xanatos demanded.

"She didn't say much, but the look on her face said it all." Matt said. "I'm coming over there." Matt hung up the phone, and rushed out of the precienct. He flagged down a taxi, showed him his badge, and yapped out directions to the Erie building. 

**

****

**

"WHAT??!!" Goliath boomed after Matt told him what he told Xanatos about Thorgan.

"Calm down big guy!" Matt said, backing up from Goliath. He didn't want to be around an angery Gargoyle.

"Is Elisa in danger?" Broadway asked.

"I don't know." Matt said. "But Derek, Maggie, and Claw is if Thorgan gives them that so called 'cure'. There's no telling what that stuff might do."

"I don't see how this could of happened." Xanatos said, walking in. "I had Owen check Thorgan's record three times."

"I did too." Matt said. "This guy can cover his tracks pretty well. Chante is the only one that seems to know anything about him."

"Do you know what the serum was?" Owen asked, walking in.

"It had some long chemical name. I wrote it down." Matt said, giving Owen the paper.

"I'll go look this up right away." Owen said, leaving.

"We must get down to the Labyrinth." Goliath said. "Brooklyn, Broadway, and Hudson, come with me. Angela, Lexington, and Bronx will stay here."

"I'm coming too." Matt said, about to leave. "I hope I can catch a taxi."

Goliath went and picked up Matt by his shoulders.

"Whoa!" Matt yelped in surpise.

"That's too slow." Goliath said. "We'll get there faster."

After that, Goliath (holding Matt), Brooklyn, Broadway, and Hudson jumped off the battlement, and glided off. Xanatos watched them leave, wondering how Thorgan could of fooled him so well._Meanwhile in the Labyrinth_

"So is there anything we have to do doc?" Derek asked Thorgan.

"No, not really." Thorgan said, as he got the needle ready. "You'll just feel sleepy for a few hours. So who will be the first one I give the serum to?"

Derek, Maggie, and Claw looked at each other. Elisa shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously, watching.

"I'll do it." Derek said suddenly, like he was sacrificing himself. "We won't get anywhere by just standing here."

Thorgan took Derek's arm.

"Remember, after I inject you, you will start to feel sleepy after a while. Don't worry, it's just a minor side effect. But you won't be human overnight. It will start slowly, bit by bit."

Thorgan swabbed Derek's arm. Elisa held her breath.

Thorgan brought the needle to Derek's arm.

"Stop right there, Mister!" A voice yelled.

Thorgan stopped. Everyone turned around.

"Matt?! Goliath?! What are you guys doing here?" Elisa asked, surpised.

"It seems that out Thorgan is not what he claims to be." Matt said.

Derek and the mutantes quickly backed away from Thorgan.

"You shouldn't of done that, _human_." Thorgan said darkly as his eyes glowed red. Everyone gasped.

Goliath charged at Thorgan , trying to grab him before he could do anything.

Thorgan just grabbed Goliath and threw him almost half way across the room.

"Goliath!" Elisa yelled. "Xanatos will pay dearly for this!" Elisa took out her gun.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Thorgan laughed in a non-human way. "You fool! Xanatos had nothing to do with this!"

Elisa stood there looking shocked at learning this information.

"You dirty double crosser!" Derek growled. "Get him!"

The Gargoyles and the mutates surrounded Thorgan.

"Give it up Mr. Red eyes." Brooklyn said. "We have you cornered!"

"Oh really?" Thorgan said, as he took out a dart gun that had a needle in it.

Thorgan aimed that dart gun at Elisa. "You won this round!" He said.

"No!" Derek and Goliath yelled at the same time.

Derek tried to tackle Thorgan. Goliath tried to go after Elisa, but she was too far away.

"Elisa!" Matt yelled, pushing her out the way. "Look out!!"

Matt pushed Elisa out of harm's way, but he got hit with the needle.

Derek tackled Thorgan, but Thorgan then pressed a button in the inside of his jacket and disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Blast it!" Derek yelled.

"Elisa are you allright?" Goliath asked, going to her.

"I'm fine." Elisa said, as she helped Matt off the floor.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked Elisa as he pulled the needle out of his arm, feeling more concerned for her than for himself.

"Hey you risked your life for me." Elisa said, looking down at the needle.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Matt said wiping his forehead. "Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?"

Everyone looked at Matt. Sweat was running down his face.

"We better get him to a hospital." Derek said. "There's no telling what that stuff was."

"No I'm fine, really." Matt said shrugging Elisa off of him. "I just need some fresh a--"

At that moment, Matt fell. He just simply fell. Matt would of smacked right into the floor if Broadway didn't catch him.

"Bluestone!" Goliath yelled.

"Matt!" Elisa shouted.

**

****

**

Thorgan appeared in a office in a flash of white light.

"Why are you back so soon?!!" An angry voice demanded.

"I'm sorry Lord Dragnok." Thorgan said, looking down. "Some how they caught on to us."

Dragnok wasn't happy to hear that. He looked at Thorgan with eyes glowing red.

"Did you at least acomblished anything?!" He asked angerily.

"I shot that human Matt Bluestone with the A-Virus." Thorgan said.

"Matt Bluestone...partner of that female filth Chante Hall!" Dragnok said furiously. "All the cells in his body will break down into their separate atoms, causing him to fade away into nothing. Pity. When the time comes, that will be one less person I have to worry about."

_The next day at Manhattan General Hospital..._

"Is he going to be okay?" Elisa asked Dr. Sato, after they left Matt's room.

Dr. Sato looked at Elisa with a sad look. "He's body is breaking down. It's as if he is wasting away. We don't know the reason why. The lab didn't find any viruses or chemicals or anything. Half of Matt's right lung is gone. He won't live through the week. I'm sorry."

"Elisa looked down sadly. First she almost losted Goliath, now she's about to lose Matt.

And luck wasn't on his side.

"Where's Matt?" A tired voice asked.

Elisa looked up. "Chante?"

"I'm sorry." Chante said.

She was holding a get well card signed by everyone in the precienct.

_Why should Chante be sorry?_ Elisa wondered.

"The card was Frankie's idea." Chante said.

"Matt would of liked it. He's in that room." Elisa said, pointing to the door.

Chante was about to go inside, but then she looked back at a sad Elisa, walking away.

"Don't lose hope Elisa." Chante said. "Matt is a fighter. He'll come back."

"I really hope so." Elisa said, walking away.

Chante went into Matt's room. Matt was lying there, hooked up to every medical device there was. Chante sat down next to Matt.

"All of this is my fault." Chante said, as she watched Matt's heart monitor. "Those doctors don't know what's wrong with you, but I do." Chante then looked out towards the window. "If I would of told you everything that would of lead to questions. Questions that I can't answer yet. But I can't let you die. You're Elisa's friend."

Chante then pulled a needle out of her pocket. It was filled with a straw colored liquid. Chante took the needle and injected it in Matt's I.V. line. Then she fixed the covers on Matt's bed, and walked out the room.

**THE END**

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
